Looks are deceiving
by Onyx VR
Summary: Jewel hides a secret, which Blu could never have imagined. How will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

**"Looks are deceiving"**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Rio de Janeiro, most of the living things that were in the jungle did their daily duties, and in a particular tree there were 2 of the scarce spix macaws.

"What do you plan to do today Jewel?" -ask the male named Blu-

"Well, I would like to spend quality time with my pet" -answer the female, and her name was Jewel-

"Oh, hehe well I ..." -Blu was nervous about Jewel's comment (For a change) - "I would also like ... to spend ... quality time ... with you"

"You say that for real, pet?"

"Yes, if that's true ... Jewel"

"Oh, you're very sweet." -Jewel approached Blu and gave her a hug-

"Sure, I want to spend quality time ... with the most beautiful ... bird in the world"

Blu thought that Perla had been annoyed by the comment his made and his covered himself a little with his wings, but the only thing that happened is that Jewel approached her peak to Blu and gave him a very long kiss, until they had to separate for lack of oxygen.

"What beautiful words, pet"

"Well ... is that if you are very beautiful, Jewel"

Jewel pegged her claw to Blu's and shared another deep kiss.

"I love you Blu"

"I love you Jewel, too," -Answer Blu-

Jewel spent quality time with the bird she loved the most in the world, where there were many hugs and kisses.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

* * *

"Blu, I'm hungry" -said Jewel, the two were seated and embraced at the entrance of the nest-

"Yes, it made me hungry too" -reply Blu- "Do you want me to get some fruit?" -ask happily-

"Oh Blu of course, it's very sweet of you"

"It's nothing, I would do anything for you Jewel"

Jewel approached and gave another deep kiss to Blu.

"So, Jewel, is there anything you want in particular?"

"Well, I feel like something small ... like grapes, I would love that"

"You want grapes, then grapes I'll bring you Jewel" - Said Blu standing up - "I'll go fast Jewel, I promise"

"Yes Blu, I'll wait for you here in the nest ... go carefully please"

Blu nodded and went to give Jewel a hug, turned and flew off for fruit. When Jewel saw, that Blu was gone, she quickly entered the nest, Jewel flew to a hole that had the nest on top, the hole is covered by a pair of leaves.

"I haven't forgotten you" -said Jewel removing the leaves-

"Oh, I love this food a lot" -said taking a chocolate donut, and not only that in the hole there were many human sweets, cookies, jellies, cupcakes, chocolate drinks among other things-

Jewel under all the sweets he could and began to taste.

"I do not know how I could lose all this for years" - said Jewel eating the owner, the owner ate it so fast that her beak was full of chocolate-

Jewel after eating the owner, grabbed a box of cookies and one by one was eating them, Jewel enjoyed each of the things she was consuming, so much so that I do not hear the flutters of Blu that was returning to the nest.

"Hey Jewel, I forgot to ask if you wanted green grapes or ..." -Said Blu entering the nest, but was shocked to see what he was seeing-

* * *

 **Next chapter very soon**

 **Probably the next week a new chapter of A dark return to Rio.**

 **See you until the next.**

 **Greetings.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jewel noticed Blu's presence and turned to see it, when Jewel turned Blu noticed that her beak was full of chocolate, and that there were bits of donut and cookie on the floor.

"Blu, it's not ... what it seems" -said Jewel very nervous-

"Jewel, what is all this" -Blu was surprised by what she was eating Jewel, someone savage like her eating donuts and cookies, must be a joke, right? –

"No Blu, I do not know how I got all this here" - said Jewel throwing the box of cookies to the ground-

"So, then why do you have chocolate in the beak Jewel?"

Jewel to hear this just licked its beak a little and could taste the sweet chocolate flavor, Jewel very much enjoyed that flavor, but a moment passed and remembered in the situation where she was.

"It's okay, Blu you win, the truth is that I lied ... (Sigh) Yes, I like the food of humans"

* * *

 **Originally this part went along with the next chapter, but I decided to separate it to highlight this escene.**

 **Next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **See you until the next.**

 **Greetings.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I do not understand Jewel, I thought you did not like human food" - Said Blu approaching Jewel and watching the pieces of donut and cookie that she left –

"Forgive me Blu, yes, I like the food of humans ... I lied to you" - Said Jewel covering his face with his wing, implying his grief-

"And, since when did you start to eat all this Jewel?" - Ask Blu-

Jewel listened to Blu's question and under his wing.

"Well ... remember that a few days ago you offered me a cookie" -Comment Jewel and Blu nodded-

* * *

 **A few days before ...**

* * *

"Come on Jewel you should try this sometime" - Said Blu offering a cookie to Jewel-

"Thank you, Blu, but it does not catch my eye to try food from humans"

"Just try a piece Jewel, do not you want to try a chocolaty, crunchy" - Blu approached the cookie to Jewel's beak "And delicious cookie"

"I do not know Blu" - Said Jewel, because for someone who has lived in the jungle for many years, maybe it could be a subject, even a shame, because for someone savage like her it may be something sudden, living in the wild to eat Cookies as a pet, oh wow they are 2 opposite paths-

Blu insisted once more, but this time it included a tender face which Jewel could see, and she could not help but smile.

"Oh, it's good Blu ... but I'll just taste it a little" - Said Jewel and Blu very happy handed the cookie to her-

Jewel stared at the cookie for a moment, and turned it to better observe what this sweet human had.

"Come on ... taste it" – Insisted Blu-

"It's alright love ... I'll do it" - Said Jewel without further ado, and tasted the cookie once and for all-

At first, Jewel carefully savored the chocolate flavor of the cookie, it was a different taste for her, so much so ...

"(Brief cough) Sorry Blu, I did not like it" - Said Jewel letting small pieces of cookie on the floor (Well it was to be expected, right?) -

"Oh, Jewel em ... I ..." -try to say Blu, but the penalty was obvious-

"No Blu (Brief Cough) Do not worry, maybe I'm used to eating fruit, in fact, I could eat one right now" - Said Jewel hoping that Blu would offer to go for fruit for her –

"Oh yes, yes it's true ... that you ... you like ... the fruit ... yes it's true" - Said Blu so nervous that walk in circles "I, I'll bring you fruit ... do not worry Jewel ... I will not delay" -He said and flew off quickly for fruit to Jewel-

 _"Sorry Blu"_ -Thought Jewel-

Jewel noticed that Blu was gone, so she looked again at the cookie she still had in her wings, and as soon as she could, she took a big bite of the cookie, now enjoying the true chocolate flavor of the cookie, had been able to prove well because she had to pretend when Blu was present. Jewel had indeed been delighted to taste the cookie, and her face said it all, a face of total satisfaction.

"My life has changed completely" - She said herself - "I must keep this in secret, because I do not want to imagine if they know that someone like me, now eat this kind of things, I would die of embarrassment if that happens, although I feel Some blame for lying to Blu, but ... What if he makes fun of me? Or if Blu no longer loves me the same, for how I am now? I do not want that to happen ... because ... I love Blu a lot, I'll hide it, but maybe only for a while ... after all thanks to him ... I tried this "- Said Jewel and under the head-

"I love you so much Blu" - Said Jewel in a calm tone, knowing that his life had changed. Jewel waited for Blu to then start another activity that was not very accustomed to do, but would do so in order to get ... more of that human food-

* * *

"And that's how I started eating ... human food" -Explicate Jewel, still feeling guilty for lying to Blu-

Blu noticed that Jewel still had chocolate in her beak, so she took the napkin from one of the jellies that under Jewel from her hiding place and handed it to her so she could be cleaned. Jewel took the napkin and wiped the chocolate from her beak, and saw Blu in the eyes.

"Blu ... if you're angry at me ... I perfectly understand"

"Em ... this answers your question ..."

* * *

 **First of all, wish you happy birthday to monsterjamvadim, this message goes to you friend ... I hope you had a good time this special day for you.**

 **And what do you think the chapter?**

 **What do you think is the other activity that Jewel was going to do and that she was not accustomed to?**

 **Well, the next chapter just as soon.**

 **See you until the next.**

 **Greetings.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jewel watched with much uncertainty of what Blu would do at that moment. Blu looked up, and it took something of courage to approach Jewel, she not knowing his intentions of Blu and took a small step back, as he saw that he was face to face with her.

Jewel closed her eyes, for she felt a certain fear. Blu stretched his wings to the front and bit by bit was covering Jewel, she felt this, opened her eyes a bit, saw Blu in the eyes and noticed that he was hugging. Jewel could feel like Blu stroking her back, this surprised her a lot, since she did not expect such a behavior from Blu, since when kisses and hugs were treated, Jewel was always the one who had the initiative ... well until now.

Something else within Blu had to take even more value for what he would do later, during that time there was a silence, and Jewel was again invaded by uncertainty, because she noticed that Blu looked at the sides or raised or lowered his eyes, she decided to break the silence and hug to Blu.

Blu, feeling that Jewel had returned the embrace, took the courage it needed. Blu inclined to Jewel to backward and stared at her beautiful eyes, she was already surprised by the attitude of Blu a moment ago, this surprised her even more, and her eyes told it all.

Blu looked at Jewel's beautiful eyes, and when he had enough courage Blu approached Jewel's beak and gave her a deep kiss.

The kiss that Blu was giving Jewel made her eyes open wide.

Blu began to caress Jewel's face with one of his wings, while with the other held her back, she was gradually leaving the amazement that Blu for the first time had the initiative in a kiss, and began to close her eyes to enjoy the kiss that was giving him the bird he loved the most in the world.

Jewel closed her eyes completely and began to return the deep kiss to Blu as she held onto Blu's back.

Their hearts beat fast, and they both felt it, they felt their hearts beating each other's love for each other, Jewel kissed passionately Blu, and he returned with the same passion the kiss to the most beautiful bird in the world.

After a romantic and deep kiss Blu and Jewel had to separate for lack of oxygen, so Blu stood up to Jewel.

The two could not avoid looking into each other's eyes, when the two looked at each other eyes could not help smiling, this caused Jewel to blush, and Blu also blushed a bit.

Blu and Jewel were still staring into each other's eyes, their hearts pounding hard, it was only a matter of time before the two of them were slowly approaching their beaks again. Already within inches of kissing again, the two paused for a moment to look into each other's eyes again, they looked at each other for a moment and they embraced again to share another deep, romantic kiss.

Blu and Jewel kissed very deeply and as they did, the two stretched out one of their claws to join them while they kissed, both joined their claw with much love.

"I love you Jewel"

"I love you Blu too" -she said as she returned the kiss, because there would be time to explain, the only thing that mattered now is to be with the bird he loved the most in the world-

* * *

 **The next chapter possibly the next weekend, if I can upload it before I do.**

 **A special greeting to Alexriolover95, for the support that I receive from some of his comments.**

 **And another special greeting to Thedragon1231, for uploading a great story in Spanish.**

 **See you until the next.**

 **Greetings.**


End file.
